Zeitschiene der Galaktischen Geschichte
Eine Zeitschiene der Galaktischen Geschichte: Vorrepublikanische Ära right *'5.000.000.000 VSY' **Die Galaxis entsteht, rund 400 Milliarden Sterne entstehen. (ungefähres Datum)The Essential Guide to Alien Species *'100.000 VSY' **Die „Architekten“ erschaffen mit Hilfe der Centerpoint-Station das Corellia-System, indem sie fünf Planeten in das System tragen und um die Sonne Corell platzieren. (ungefähres Datum)The New Essential Chronology **Die Planeten Corellia, Drall und Selonia werden von den „Architekten“ mit ihren jeweiligen Spezies bevölkert. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Menschheit gewinnt die Oberhand im Konflikt gegen die Taung auf Coruscant. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Columi entwickeln Antriebe mit denen sie die Galaxis bereisen. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Zivilisation der Gree erreicht ihren Höhepunkt. (ungefähres Datum) **Die Kwa beginenn damit Tore der Unendlichkeit zu errichten, mit denen sie zwischen den Planeten reisen konnten. (ungefähres Datum) *'36.453 VSY' **Die Macht wird durch verschiedenen Philosophen und Wissenschaftler auf Tython „entdeckt“. (ungefähres Datum)The Old Republic – Timeline *'30.000 VSY' **Die Rakata durchreisen mithilfe der Macht den Hyperraum, um ihr Unendliches Reich auszubauen. (ungefähres Datum)Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force **Das Unendliche Reich erreicht mit 500 von ihm kontrollierten Planeten seine größte Ausdehnung.Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) **Die Rakata beginnen mit dem Bau der Sternenschmiede. (ungefähres Datum) *'27.500 VSY' **Siedler von Coruscant entdecken auf Alderaan die Ruinen der Killik-Zivilisation. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.793 VSY' **Der Macht-Krieg auf Tython bricht zwischen einigen Machtbenutzern, welche die Macht dazu benutzen um stärker zu werden, und dem Rest aus. Der Planet wird dabei verwüstet. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.783 VSY' **Der Jedi-Orden wird auf Tython gegründet. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.200 VSY' **Das Unendliche Reich zerfällt. **Von seinen Unterdrückern befreit beginnen die Menschen von Coruscant die Nachbarplaneten Alsakan, Metellos und Axum zu besiedeln. **Für interstellare Reisen greift man nun auf Hyperraumkanonen zurück. (ungefähres Datum) **Verschiedene Kernwelten adaptieren erfolgreich die Rakata-Hyerraumtechnologie. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.125 VSY' **Xim der Piratenprinz bedroht die Randwelten. Aus dem Tion-Cluster stammend und mit modifizierter Rakata-Hyerraumtechnologie ausgestattet erobert er ein Teil des Äußeren Randes. **Xim beginnt einen Feldzug gegen das junge Hutt-Imperium. Hierfür plünderte er viele der Planeten, welche einst sein Vater eroberte und bekam dadurch den neuen Beinamen der Despot. **Den Hutt gelingt es in der Ersten Schlacht von Vontor Xims Flotte zu vernichten. (ungefähres Datum) **Durch den Vertrag von Vontor gelingt es den Hutts die Klatooinianer, Niktos und die Vodraner permanent als Sklaven an sie zu binden. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.100 VSY' **In der Dritten Schlacht von Vontor wird Xim endgültig von Kossak dem Hutten besiegt. Er stirbt in Kossaks Kerker, während der Tion-Cluster in kleinere Fraktionen zerbricht. (ungefähres Datum) Ära der Alten Republik right *'25.053 VSY' **Die Galaktische Republik wird gegründet. (ungefähres Datum) *'25.000 VSY' **Wissenschaftler von Corellia entdecken eine Möglichkeit die Rakata-Hyperraumantriebe auch ohne den Einsatz der Macht zu nutzen. *'24.953 VSY' **Die Jedi treten der Republik bei. (ungefähres Datum) *'24.500 VSY' **Erstes Großes Schisma, die Legionen von Lettow rebellieren gegen den Jedi-Orden. *'12.000 VSY' **Ord Mantell wird zum ersten Mal besiedelt. (ungefähres Datum)The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *'7.003 VSY' **Zweites Großes Schisma, Dunkle Jedi erklären sich unabhängig vom Rat der Jedi. *'7.000 VSY' **Beginn der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit. *'6.900 VSY' **Die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit endet mit der Schlacht von Corbos. *'4.400 VSY' **Freedon Nadd erweckt den Geist Naga Sadows. *'4.250 VSY' **Vultar-Umsturz, Dunkle Jedi zerstören das gesamte Vultar-System. *'4.200 VSY' **Der Mecrosa-Orden wird gegründet. *'4.000 VSY' **Moorja wird von brentaalanischen Kolonisten besiedelt.Tales of the Jedi Companion *'3.997 VSY' **Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma werden zu Sith-Lords. *'3.995 VSY' **Die Kanz-Aufstände beginnen. (ungefähres Datum) *'3.993 VSY' **Die Große Jagd findet statt. *'3.986 VSY' **Ulic Qel-Droma stirbt *'3.976 VSY' **Beginn der Mandalorianischen Kriege *'3.963 VSY' **Die Kolonie auf Wayland wird von Lhosan Industries zerstört.Tage des Hasses **In den Tiefen von Taris wird der Muur-Talisman von den Mandalorianern entdeckt.Vector (Knights of the Old Republic) **Der Talisman gelangt auf den Eisplaneten Jebble. Dort gelangt er in die Hände von Celeste Morne. Die Rakghoul-Seuche breitet sich auf dem Planeten aus. **Die Mandalorianer vernichten alles Leben auf Jebble. *'3.961 VSY' **Beginn des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges *'3.956 VSY' **Revan findet zurück zur Hellen Seite. Mit seinder Hilfe werden die Sith-Truppen unter dem Befehl von Darth Malak zurückgedrängt. **Taris wird durch die Sith-Flotte vernichtet. **Die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine wird durch Malaks Truppen zerstört. **Revan entdeckt erneut Rakata Prime. **Die Sternenschmiede wird endgültig zerstört. **Der Zweite Sith-Krieg endet. **Die Rakata schließen sich erneut der galaktischen Gemeinschaft an. *'3.951 VSY' **Der Sith-Bürgerkrieg bricht aus. *'3.900 VSY' **Naboo wird von Kolonisten von Grizmallt besiedelt.The New Essential Guide to Characters *'3.600 VSY' **Die Lorrdianer werden von den Jedi aus der Sklaverei befreit. (ungefähres Datum) *'3.000 VSY' **Die Hydianische Handelsstraße wird von Freia Kallea entdeckt.Imperial Double-Cross *'1.010 VSY' **Dannik Jerriko wird auf Anzat geboren.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File, Ausgabe 20 Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums right *'1000 VSY' **Ende der Neuen Sith-Kriege **Die Gran gründen Kolonien auf Hok und Malastare. *'990 VSY' **Die Khommiten beginnen damit, sich nur noch durch Klonen fortzupflanzen. *'896 VSY' **Yoda wird geboren. *'700 VSY' **Die Seuche Todesaat wird von den Droch ausgelöst, ganze Bevölkerungen werden ausgelöscht. *'490 VSY' **Der Korporationssektor wird geformt. **Die Arkanianer steigern die Intelligenz der gesamten Yaka-Spezies. *'350 VSY' **Die Handelsföderation wird gegründet. *'300 VSY' **Die Ho'Din schöpfen ihre Heimatwelt Moltok komplett aus und löschen fast ihre gesamte Spezies aus. **Das Bothanische Spionagenetz beginnt mit seiner Aktivität. *'150 VSY' **Bakura wird entdeckt, und die Bakur Mining Corporation beginnt mit den Arbeiten. *'110 VSY' **Die Blutcarver schließen sich der Galaktischen Republik an. *'102 VSY' **Dooku wird geboren. *'92 VSY' **Qui-Gon Jinn wird geboren. *'82 VSY' **Palpatine wird geboren. (47VGR:8:11) *'72 VSY' **Mace Windu wird geboren. *'57 VSY' **Obi-Wan Kenobi wird geboren. *'54 VSY' **Darth Maul wird geboren. *'50 VSY' **Die Arkanianische Revolution beginnt. *'46 VSY' **Padmé Amidala wird auf Naboo geboren. *'41 VSY' **Anakin Skywalker wird geboren. *'39 VSY' **Dagobah wird von Halka Four-Den und einer Gruppe Forscher besiedelt, die dort verunglücken. (ungefähres Datum)The Hunger *'35 VSY' **Große ReSynchronisation *'32 VSY' **Qui-Gon Jinn wird von Darth Maul getötet.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung **Darth Maul wird von Obi-Wan Kenobi getötet. **Palpatine wird Oberster Kanzler **Dooku verlässt den Jedi-Orden **Boba Fett wird geboren. (32:6 NGR) *'31 VSY' **Lando Calrissian wird auf Socorro geboren.Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *'29 VSY' **Han SoloThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels wird auf Corellia geboren. *'28 VSY' **Tru'eb Cholakk wird auf Ryloth geboren.Cracken's Rebel Operatives *'27 VSY' **Yarael Poof stirbt. *'26 VSY' **Yaddle stirbt. *'22 VSY' **Zam Wesell wird von Jango Fett getötet.Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (13:5 NGR) **Jango Fett wird von Mace Windu getötet. (13:5 NGR) **Beginn der Klonkriege. (13:5:23 NGR) **Platt Okeefe wird auf Brentaal IV geboren. (13:7:17 NGR)Platt's Starport Guide *'19 VSY' **Dooku wird von Anakin Skywalker getötet.Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (16:5 NGR) **Ashka Boda wird von Palpatine exekutiert. **Anakin Skywalker wird zu Darth Vader. (16:5 NGR) **Order 66 wird ausgeführt. Alle Jedi werden auf dieser Grundlage Verfolgt und getötet. **Das Galaktische Imperium wird gegründet und löst die Galaktische Republik ab. Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine ernennt sich selbst zum Imperator. **Leia und Luke Skywalker werden geboren. (16:5 NGR) **Padmé Amidala stirbt. (16:5 NGR) **Der Bau des Todessterns beginnt. **Caamas wird aufgrund seiner Opposition zum Imperium bestraft. Die Imperiale Flotte eröffnet das Feuer auf den Planeten und verwüstet die gesamte Planetenoberfläche. Die Caamasi werden hierbei fast vollständig ausgelöscht. *'18 VSY' **Callista Masana und Geith Eris sterben auf Palpatines Auge, Callistas Geist introjeziert sich in den Computer.Palpatines Auge *'17 VSY' **Mara Jade wird geboren. *'2 VSY' **Der Corelliansche Vertrag wird unterzeichnet. Beginn der Rebellen-Allianz und des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Ära der Rebellion right *'0 VSY / 0 NSY' **Alderaan wird vom Todesstern zerstört. **Bail Prestor Organa stirbt. **In der Schlacht von Yavin wird der Todesstern zerstört.Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine Neue Hoffnung **Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin stirbt. *'3 NSY' **Ein weiterer, noch größerer Todesstern wird im Orbit von Endor konstruiert. *'4 NSY' **Jabba der Hutte stirbt.Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter **Yoda verstirbt friedlich auf Dagobah. **Die Schlacht von Endor wendet das Blatt im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. **Anakin Skywalker stirbt. **Der zweite Todesstern wird zerstört. **Gründung der Neuen Republik Ära der Neuen Republik right *'5 NSY' **Jerec und die Sieben dunklen Jedi werden von Kyle Katarn vernichtet. *'6 NSY' **Coruscant wird von der Neuen Republik erobert.Die Mission der Rebellen *'7 NSY' **Das Krytos-Virus tötet nicht-menschliche Bewohner auf Coruscant. (42:6 NGR) *'9 NSY' **Jaina und Jacen Solo werden geboren. **Wayland wird wiederentdeckt.Erben des Imperiums **Joruus C'baoth stirbt.Das letzte Kommando **Großadmiral Thrawn stirbt. **Ysanne Isard stirbt.Isards Rache *'10 NSY' **Palpatine startet einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik. **Anakin Solo wird geboren. **Das Tedryn-Holocron wird zerstört. *'11 NSY' **Das Jedi-Praxeum wird auf Yavin IV errichtet. Ein Neuer Jedi-Orden wird gegründet. **Der Hexenkessel-Nebel wird durch den Sonnenhammer vernichtet.Der Geist des dunklen Lords **Carida wird durch den Sonnenhammer vernichtet.Die Meister der Macht *'12 NSY' **''Palpatines Auge'' wird zerstört. **Dorsk 81 opfert sich in der Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum.Darksaber – Der Todesstern *'17 NSY' **Kueller löscht die gesamte Spezies der Pydyrianer aus. *'19 NSY' **Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg endet.Der Zorn des Admirals Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens right *'25 NSY' **Darth Krayt gründet den neuen Sith-Orden.Die Klauen des Drachen **Die Yuuzhan Vong beginnen eine galaxisweite Invasion. **Sernpidal wird durch die Yuuzhan Vong zerstört.Die Abtrünnigen **Chewbacca stirbt. **Shedao Shai stirbt.Das Verderben **Ithor wird durch die Yuuzhan Vong verwüstet. *'27 NSY' **Anakin Solo stirbt auf Myrkr. *'28 NSY' **Die Galaktische Allianz wird gegründet.Wege des Schicksals *'29 NSY' **Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg endet. **Der Neue Hohe Rat der Jedi wird gegründet. Vermächtnis-Ära right *'127 NSY' **Der Sith-Imperiale Krieg bricht aus. Als Auslöser dient das gescheiterte Ossus-Projekt. Der Neue Sith-Orden bietet sich dem Neuen Galaktischen Imperium als Bündnispartner an, um so ein Gegengewicht zum Jedi-Orden der Galaktischen Allianz zu schaffen.Legacy Era Campaign GuideNeue Allianzen *'130 NSY' **Der Sith-Imperiale Krieg endet mit der Schlacht von Caamas. Das Neue Galaktische Imperium erobert Coruscant.Skywalkers Erbe **Darth Krayt erhebt Anspruch auf den Imperialen Thron. Er ernennt sich selber zum neuen Imperator und beginnt damit die restlichen Jedi zu verfolgen und zu töten. *'137 NSY' **Imperator Roan Fel erobert die ehemalige Imperiale Thronwelt Bastion zurück und benutzt sie als Ausgangspunkt, um von dort aus eine Rebellion gegen Darth Krayt zu starten. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Galaxis Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Timeline bg:Обща кратка история на Галактиката en:Timeline of galactic history pt:Linha do tempo ru:Важные даты галактической истории sv:Galaktisk tidslinje